What Do You Have There Lucy?
by NothatRose
Summary: It is Lindsay's turn to tell Lucy a story. 2nd Part of 'City Boy & Country Girl' series.


**Author's Note** : Hey,.....To **unlikelyRLshipper, afrozenheart412, dannymesserforever11 and laurzz,** I apologize for not replying to your reviews yet but I have come up with a second chapter to make up for it. Will this little bribe work? To everyone else that have added the last chapter to their favourites, Thank you. Happy reading everyone!

**Disclaimer** : The grammar and spelling errors are mine. But CSI NY is not.

**Summary** : Lindsay gets to tell Lucy a story this time.

* * *

Danny came home after a night shift to find Lucy sprawling on her mattress on the floor. Kicking her mobile and simply cooing to herself. After getting a kiss from Lindsay, Danny joined their five month old daughter on the floor to play with her but with him exhausted he fell asleep right there on the floor shortly after. Lindsay came back into the room with Danny's drink in hand only to find Lucy buried under his discarded jacket with only her head poking out from under the collar.

"Hey Lucy what have you got there? Daddy's jacket is too big for you Sweetheart. But it's warm yes? Come. Let's go hang this up for Daddy. What? You want to play with Daddy? Let Daddy sleep for awhile ok? Just let me push a pillow under his head.

"Tell you what, let's sit here close to Daddy and I'll tell you a story. Yes? You like that? Let me hang this...Oh you want the jacket? Yeah, I love this jacket too. It's the one he wore when I was leaving for Montana to testify. He was in my favorite jeans. What I meant was, I love that pair on him that I made it my favorite. Super sexy! He had this dark orange shirt on and a dark green muffler to keep him warm. I saw him coming back to the lab when I was in a taxi and I made the driver stop.

"Wanna know a secret Lucy? That was the day that I realized I was in love with your Daddy. Yeah the Country Girl was in love with the City Boy. I wanted to get out of the taxi and run to him. But I knew that I'll never leave if I did that. Thoughts of him was the only thing that kept me sane during the trial. I missed him Lucy. I missed your Daddy so much while I was in Montana.

"But did you know that this sexy and hot City Boy, who is snoring right now, came to Montana to be with his Country Girl? He walked through the courtroom door and shocked her. I couldn't believe my eyes. He was there standing in front of me. Yes Sweetheart, Daddy flew all the way to Montana after many sleepless hours from working non-stop to be with me. How cool was that?!?! I hope you'll get someone to do some thing like that for you. But of course he has to get through your father first!

"But do you know what was so special about him coming over there? Months before, Country Girl broke his heart. She told him that she couldn't be in a relationship with him. She cried after that. A lot. Real lots coz she did really, really like him. But I had things to settle and I didn't want to drag him down with me. Yeah Lucy, I broke your Daddy's heart long before he broke mine. Naughty Mommy huh?

"But all that is done and now we have you. You know we love you right? Aww that's your little hug? Come here. Let me give you a big one. You like that? You are so sweet Lucy Girl. You want to give Daddy one too? Ok. But a small one ok? He's still sleeping. Shhh... Shhh...Go back to sleep Dan. We love you.

"You want your toy tiger? You know it's mine right? But I'll share. You want to know the story behind it? Yeah?

"City Boy bought it for Country Girl after they finished solving her first case when she came to New York. The one at the zoo? The one Daddy told you about? Yes? No? That's ok, you were only five hours old when Daddy told you about it. I heard. Shhhh....don't tell him.

"It was a 'I-am-sorry-I-played-a-trick-on-you-and-welcome-to-the-team' gift. I wanted to kick his butt but I have to admit that it was way to cute to kick. Oh you giggle like you know what I'm talking about! Your Daddy is gonna have fits!

"Want to know something more? When I first came on the scene I saw your Uncle Flack. WOW! I thought. This guys is totally gorgeous! Tall. Blue eyes. Dashing smile. Oh my! Those dimples! But know what Lucy Girl? He didn't make my heart stop like your Daddy did.

"He came out from behind me, probably after checking out my behind and said 'That be me, Danny Messer. How you're doing?'

"Oh! My! God! Lucy!!!! I almost died! I could only say 'Hi'. How stupid does that sound?!?!? You tell me!!!

"He was totally totally TOTALLY cute with a capital 'C'! And his eyes! You know when they say, there's blue and there's blue? His is blue blue. Drop Dead Blue! Oh I loved his glasses! And he was standing so close to me. His shoulder was rubbing my back. When he told me to call Uncle Mac 'sir', his voice, Oh WOW! His voice got lower and it sounded so so so sexy! I don't believe I'm telling you this!

"Then I realized that he played me and I wanted to feed him to the tigers. But I'm glad I didn't. Coz then you wouldn't have him as your awesome Daddy. Yes Sweetie. Awwww.

"Ah! The walrus. This one, Country Girl bought for City Boy the day he was trapped in that dreadful room for hours. She was really worried about him and Uncle Mac must have sensed that coz he gave her an update on him every hour or so. Your godfather is a wonderful man Lucy. Remember that alright?

"At the end of her shift, she debated if she should go home. Without giving a second thought, she text City Boy. Only when he replied that he was ok that she left the lab. On the way home, she saw this smiling walrus in a store window. See this flipper? No, don't bite it Sweetie. It was plastered to the glass as if waving for Country Girl's attention.

"She immediately thought of City Boy and a video. To save your innocent ears, I shall not give you the details of that video. Anyway, Country Girl bought the walrus and rushed back to the lab to placed on his desk with a little note.

"Now this pink walrus? Yeah this one with a red heart. City Boy bought this one for Country Girl on the day she flew back from Montana. You should see your Daddy holding this at the airport. Honestly Lucy, I didn't know to laugh or cry. Why? Bounce all you want but this one is Mommy's and Daddy's little secret. Shhhh....

"You want your milk? Ok let's lie down next to Daddy. But first we have .. to ... slowly..... push ... him .. on ... his ... back .. and ... carefully ... move .. his .. arm ... over ...like .. that. Now we can cuddle next to him.

"Comfy? Alright. Do you know that I once heard Aunt Stella said that City Boy here don't cuddle? Ooooh. But we both know what a Cuddle Monster he is now don't we? See? Oh no! We're gonna get squeezed!

"You hear that Lucy? That's Daddy's heartbeat. And that? That's Daddy breathing. Country Girl once stayed up all night just to hear City Boy breath after she took him home from the hospital. This was after he was beaten up so badly when he took over her shift.

"She was so scared that she was gonna lose him She was so scared that he'll wake up and tell her to go away. It was all her fault. If she had woken up sooner like she was supposed to, he wouldn't have gotten the idea to take over her shift. Every time I see the scars on his hand ...

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. Change of subject ok? Hmm.. How about we talk about colours? Yes? Pink? No? Blue? No? How about green? I like green. I love green. I adore green. I drool over .... Ok I get it. You don't have to kick me. I'll start now.

"City Girl used to love the colour yellow because it reminded her of the wheat fields back home in Montana. But since she came to New York and met City Boy, she started to a love green. Know why Lucy Girl? I hope that drool is not why I think it is!

"Because.... come closer ...we don't want Daddy to hear this. Because City Boy looks so so so so good in green. Better than good. Yummy! And much yummier than your apple and peach puree. City Girl would shut her eyes tight if he were to walk into the office wearing that! It was so distracting.

"It gets worst when he has that white vest peeping underneath the already tight green shirt. Oooohh! Oh Lucy! If you ever look at a guy like that, I swear your Daddy gonna lock you up in a tower and make you watch Batman cartoon reruns all day.

"But you know what's worst than worst?!?

"One day, City Girl wanted to prove to him wrong about knowing Uncle Mac better. She waned to ask him to meet her later. So, she walked into the locker room coz she saw him going in earlier.

"OH MY!!!! There he was standing in front of his locker without THAT green shirt! OR that white vest ! I thought I've died and gone to heaven. Yeah! Exactly! I must have looked like you are right now. Drooling too probably.

"He was just standing there with the shirt in his hand like in a photo shoot for some magazine. The overhead light shone on his sweat glistened body. This man. MY man may not be tall but he sure has the power to bring me down to my knees. And and and I've never seen him without his glasses off. I love those glasses but without them? My Oh My Oh My Oh My.. he was just so so so so oozing with .... "

"Montana?" Danny lightly ruffled her hair.

"Yes Danny?" Lindsay looked up to find his eyes were still closed.

"What story are you telling Lucy?"

"Just our City Boy and Country Girl adventures." She laid a finger on his chin like she did when they were on the pool table.

"Really?" He peeked an eye at her.

"Really. Go back to sleep Cowboy. I love you." She kissed his shoulder.

"Alright. By the way, I missed you like crazy when you were in Montana for the trial. Love you too Linds." He placed a kiss on her forehead before closing his eyes again.

Lindsay cuddled closer to him before she realised. "Oh! Oh! We're busted Lucy."

Lucy who was sitting on her stomach gave her a toothless grin and offered her Mommy a luminous green plastic spider.

THE END

* * *

* Why to I have this strange feeling that **afrozenheart412** is gonna punish me a bit more? *

So, do you all enjoy the girl talk between Lindsay and Lucy? Please tell me.


End file.
